


I’m an Idiot for Loving You

by Gaydemonprince



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: It’s happy, Klaus is in love, M/M, Making Out, These boys are dorks, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, luther doesn’t know crap, luther hargreeves - Freeform, no sex for now, pushing people away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This is how I wanted the “Drunk Luther” scene to go.





	I’m an Idiot for Loving You

So the apocalypse is gonna happen and Klaus just had to run into drunk Luther. At the moment Luther is drunk on the sofa holding onto Klaus. Klaus looks down at pats his brother’s shoulder gently while Luther sobs. 

Luther gazes up at Klaus and tightens his grip.

“Please, just give me some. I want to be like you! I want to be Number 4!”

Klaus doesn’t know what to say to this strange sentence coming out of his very very strict brother.

“No, no I don’t think that’s a good idea. You don’t want to be like me!”

Luther tries to stand up but Klaus pulls him back down. Luther tries again and rises from the couch, not listening to Klaus’ protest.

Klaus pulls his brother back and they both fall into the sofa, Luther on top of Klaus. Right before they fall, Luther places both hands on both sides of Klaus’ head. He looks almost sober as he stares at Klaus in shock.

“I could crush you right now.”

Klaus looks up at his brother just as shocked as Luther is. “You can’t just go and get drunk and high like some teenager!”

“Oh you can do it but I can’t? That’s really hypocritical of you to tell me I can’t do anything.” 

“I’m trying to keep you safe! You’re too sweet to go out there alone!”

“And why would you care if I was safe or not? You don’t even care. You’re just like dad, pushing us away-“

Klaus leans up and captures his brother’s lips. Luther stays there shocked and finally starts kissing back. 

Klaus places both of his hands on Luther’s face and Luther moves one hand to Klaus’ lower back. They make out on the sofa for a while until Luther pulls away. They stare at one another, not knowing what to say. Luther stands up, looking panicked. 

“What was that?”

“A freaking kiss, Luther!”

“Why did it happen?”

Klaus looks down at his hands and thinks for a second.

“I don’t know. The heat of the moment maybe?”

“We shouldn’t have done this. We’re brothers-“

“Oh, so you and Allison can hug, kiss, and fuck but it’s wrong when I want to do it with you?”

Neither one of them says anything. Luther sits down next to Klaus on the sofa and glances at him.

“I… I didn’t know you felt that way-“

“Of course you fucking didn’t! Every time I talk to you it’s ‘Not now Klaus’ and ‘Go away Klaus’ and ‘You’re a fucking idiot for loving me, Klaus’.”

Luther is taken back by his brother’s rant and quickly places a hand under his Klaus’ chin, making him meet his eyes.

“I never said you were an idiot for loving me. You are one of the most talented and caring person I know. I wish I hadn’t pushed you away like that, back then, and now.”

A tear falls from Klaus’ face and he grins. Luther pulls him close to his chest and places a kiss on the top of Klaus’ forehead. 

“I have to figure what I feel for you. I didn’t even know I might like you in that way until we kissed. I’m still somewhat drunk for god sakes. What I do know is that we should talk about this when my head is somewhat clearer.”

They pull away from each other and Luther pecks Klaus’ lips before leaving for his own bedroom. Klaus sits on the sofa and raises his hand to his lips while smiling.


End file.
